Establishing wireless connections between two or more computing devices is becoming increasingly common as the mobility and functionality of computing devices continues to evolve. Establishing these connections using currently available techniques, however, can be cumbersome and may require manipulation of each device, manipulation of different interfaces, and other interactions that may become increasingly difficult as computing devices continue to decrease in size which may result in less space to display authentication and other information. For example, current solutions may involve manually entering access or identification codes on each device that may difficult on smaller devices such as smart phones.
In the mobile space, gesture interaction and gesture inputs are an attractive alternative to traditional interfaces because they do not involve the shrinking of the form factor of traditional input devices such as a keyboard, mouse or screen. While suitable for input to or control of a single computing device, current implementations of gesture interaction and gesture input fail to provide a simple and secure solution for establishing connections with other computing devices. Additionally, gesture interaction and gesture inputs alone may not provide adequate options for security and/or customization of a connection between two or more devices because control, input or other information from only a single device may be required.
Video and other image capture devices are also becoming common in computing devices. As these technologies continue to evolve, they have become increasing adept at recognizing and identifying objects, users, motion, etc. Their use in establishing connections with other devices may be limited using current solutions however because current system may be easily fooled by unauthorized users and, as with gesture input, information from only one device (e.g. the video or other image capture device) may be used. Therefore, techniques for establishing a connection between two or more devices using different forms of input may be desirable. For example, it may be desirable to combine the video and/or image capture capabilities of one computing device with the gesture recognition capabilities of another computing device leveraging sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes to enable a seamless, secure and simple connection between the devices. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein are needed.